


Caught!

by Sharpwin_Lover



Category: New Amsterdam (TV 2018)
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/M, First Kiss, New Amsterdam - Freeform, sharpwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpwin_Lover/pseuds/Sharpwin_Lover
Summary: What will happen in this awkward situation???Do Helen and Max kiss?
Relationships: Max Goodwin/Helen Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Caught!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this short Sharpwin story :)

I walk into my office and slam the door behind me, as I stand in front of window looking at the city tears start to roll down my cheek. I quickly wipe my tears away when I hear the door open. As I fight through my tears I manage to get out 'Just give me five minutes'.

That's when I hear the door close, then I hear his voice.

'Helen are you okay' his soft tone sends shivers down my back. I turn around and run into his arms, his tall figure holds me tight as I dig my head deeper into his chest crying. I slowly look up to feel his soft lips against mine.

'Sharpe' I quickly open my eyes to see his bright blue eyes staring at me, without any hesitation I pull him In closer and kiss him. his soft lips brush mine, I push my fingers through his hair. He then walks around my desk to be next to me, he then picks me up off my chair and sits down and puts me in his lap kissing me passionately.

Then it happens so quickly I hear the door open and I hear a loud gasp. I quickly pull out of the kiss still sitting on Max's lap to see Brantley standing at the door. 'MY OFFICE NOW' she yells with the most annoyed face ever, she storms off slamming the door behind her.

I imminently get off Max and fix up my coat and hair before walking out the door, smirking at Max on my way out.

As I open her office door and see Max already sitting down, I walk in and sit next to Max.

'I can not have our Medical Director and Deputy Medical Director hooking up in each others offices, do I make my self clear'

Without thinking I smartassly say 'well technically that was our first kiss but thanks for the idea' as I'm half way through my sentence I get up and start walking out smirking at them both.

Just as I open the door I hear Max say 'What she said' as he gets up and follow me out the door putting his arm around my waist.

That's when I stop and kiss him in the middle of the hallway where doctors are pushing past us. That's when I hear a 'Wooo' coming down the hallway, and who is it? Of coarse its Lauren Bloom...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! If your interested in Sharpwin edits go check out my youtube channel Lexiebruh


End file.
